Someone Save Me
by Emmett is a huggable bear-123
Summary: Bella is abused by her father, Charlie. But when she says a prayer asking for an angel to save her, will she get the angel? and will the angel be in the form of the new kid, Edward Cullen? All Human, Canon Pairings. Rated M because i'm paranoid, but its T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. This fanfic came into my mind when I woke up from the surgery, I don't know why. But it should be rated T not M, lol. Here you go. Oh and my mom started reading Twilight yesterday and she is all most done with it. During my surgery my dad read some of Twilight and now HE wants to read the series!!!! Ha ha. I have never heard of a Twilight dad and that would be weird if he was team Edward….. -.- lol. Onto the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

I screamed out in pain as he hit me again. My father, the man that took care of me.

"You worthless little piece of shit!" He screamed at me. I cowered in the corner. He just got back from the bar and boy was he drunk. That wasn't an excuse though.

"I'm sorry daddy!" I yelled through tears. I had no idea what I had done. Maybe it was the fact that I was alive. He smacked me across the cheek and stormed out of the room. I touched where he just smacked me and it burned. I sobbed in the corner of my room and then I eventually got up and looked in my mirror. I had blood on my face because when he slapped me, I got cut. I wiped I away quickly and ground my teeth together because it stung.

Charlie, my dad, used to be the chief of police of the little town we live in called Forks. He quit when my mom left him four years ago. I have only visited her twice and Charlie told me not to tell her or I was in for it.

I walked down stair to where Charlie was passed out on the sofa, snoring. I walked quietly into the kitchen and went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a band-aid. I put it on and ran quietly up to my room. I walked to the side of my bed and prayed.

"Dear Lord, please help me. I can't take this anymore, send me an angel or take me into your loving arms when I'm asleep tonight. I'm begging of you. Amen." I said and climbed into my bed and pulled the covers over me and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up to Charlie screaming my name. I hopped out of bed and changed quickly. I walked downstairs with my head down.

"Yes dad?" I asked him. He grabbed my chin and made me face him.

"As soon as I get home, dinner better be ready." He threatened me and left. Tears spilled but I quickly wiped them away and got in my crappy truck and drove to school. I parked next to a silver Volvo. New kids. No one in town had a flashy car. No one in town could _afford _one.

I met up with the one person in the world I told everything to, Angela Webber. She was my best friend since first grade. Two years ago she noticed the bruises and confronted me about them. I told her I had fell down the stairs but she knew me too well and I told her. She wanted to tell the police but I wouldn't let her.

As soon as I walked up to her I had tears in my eyes. She saw my face and frowned and hugged me. She knew he had beaten me last night.

"What happened?" She whispered to me.

"He punched me and slapped me a couple times. He was drunk." I said to her. She just stared at me with a sad look.

"Bella, we need to tell someone. Something really bad could happen to you."

"No Angela, please. No one can know. No one." I told her. I knew she cared about me. She sighed and we were quiet the rest of the way to class. She had French first period and I had English. She gave me a hug and walked to French with her boyfriend, Ben.

I walked into the room and sat at my seat. Normally it was empty but there was a new boy there. He had bronze hair and green eyes. He was beautiful. I smiled a small smile at him and sat down.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me. Shoot! I didn't know I had tears in my eyes. Traitor tears!

* * *

**Let me know if you like it and I'll write more!**

**Ciao babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


	2. Authors Note SERIOUSLY READ

**Hey people, my surgery went well to let you know but my throat kills but that's not the point if this author's note.**

**Guess who was fired from **_**Twilight **_**!**

**Rachelle Lefevre (Victoria) **

**She was replaced by Bryce Dallas Howards . Howards will be Victoria in _Eclipse_**

**Lefevre had another movie to film and the parts she is in takes 10 days of filming but for Eclipse it would be three months of filming and Summit Entertainment didn't want to film the scenes she was going to be in before the rest of the movie. BUT they did that for the guy who played James! What is wrong with Summit Entertainment.**

**Rachelle was shocked because they did it without notifying her. She got a call telling her this.**

**Here is what Rachelle said :**

"**I was stunned by Summit's decision to recast the role of Victoria for **_**Eclipse**_**. I was fully committed to the **_**Twilight**_** saga, and to the portrayal of Victoria. I turned down several other film opportunities and, in accordance with my contractual rights, accepted only roles that would involve very short shooting schedules.**

**"My commitment to **_**Barney's Version**_** is only 10 days. Summit picked up my option for **_**Eclipse**_**. Although the production schedule for **_**Eclipse**_** is over three months long, Summit said they had a conflict during those 10 days and would not accommodate me. Given the length of filming for **_**Eclipse**_**, never did I fathom I would lose the role over a 10-day overlap. I was happy with my contract with Summit and was fully prepared to continue to honor it. Summit chose simply to recast the part.**

**"I am greatly saddened that I will not get to complete my portrayal of Victoria for the **_**Twilight**_** audience. This is a story, a theatrical journey and a character that I truly love and about which I am very passionate. I will be forever grateful to the fan support and loyalty I've received since being cast for this role, and I am hurt deeply by Summit's surprising decision to move on without me. I wish the cast and crew of **_**Eclipse**_** only the very best."**

**I don't know about you guys but I am one P.O'ed Twilight fan. I found this information out from a girl on thesims2(dot)com  
**

**She sent me emails if I wanted to get into Summit Entertainment and asked them why and I think I will email them. **

**Are you guys mad? I am.**

**That's my news. :[ sadly.**

**Ciao Babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


	3. Author's Note I'm sorry

**Ohkay, I no I have not updated for a while. I'm sorry about that. I'm not going to update this story until my story 'Famous Lies Of Love' is done. Sorry.**

**Until then, you should check out 'Famous Lies Of Love' and review it.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**CIAO BABES!**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123 **


End file.
